Twilight 25 Round 5
by MinaRivera
Summary: A challenge to write 25 one-shots or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a 3 months period. Multi-chaptered stories are not permitted. Entries must not relate to each other or other published works. Cannon & Non-cannon Pairings.
1. Prompt 1

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #1

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Jasper

Rating: M

Word count: 1051

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

><p>COMPLETE<p>

* * *

><p>I was pacing outside the hotel.<p>

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

I didn't care.

They could watch me pace a hole in the sidewalk.

They could hear me mutter to myself all they wanted.

They could probably feel the desperation rolling off me.

I didn't care, love.

I was finally here and completely desperate in my all-consuming need for you.

Every second that ticked by was another second I didn't have you by my side.

I wanted to hold you in my arms again and kiss your soft lips for hours, touch every inch of your skin and make love to you until we were a tired, sweaty heap amongst the sheets.

I had missed you so much during these months apart.

If I had known it would be this hard, I probably would have never let you go, as selfish as that sounds, but deep down I know that's a lie.

You were always the unselfish one and always cared for everyone else.

I had fallen in love with you because of that.

I had seen you at your best.

I had seen you at your worst.

We had met in the middle.

And I was a goner with just one wink from you.

I had been waiting for you without knowing, and you just swooped in and took my breath away.

I had lost family and friends, but you had always been there for me.

Caring for me.

Guiding me.

Comforting me.

Loving me.

I was so blind, almost stupidly so.

But now, everything was different.

You showed me that there was more to life than what I'd known back then.

You taught me how to live again.

You made me a better person.

You became the missing link.

I finally understood what our friends had been talking about all this time, and I couldn't wait to tell you all about it.

How it hit me one morning I'd awoken without you by my side, and how I'd quickly prepared for what I wanted to do today.

I wanted to make it right.

No…

I _needed_ to make it right.

Not just for you, but for me as well.

I was not afraid anymore and now _I knew_.

You were _exactly_ what I wanted, and I felt so raw in my love for you.

I no longer cared what everyone else thought about us.

All I cared about was you.

All I saw was you.

All I felt was you.

All I _needed_ was you.

All I loved, more than my own life, was you.

And I couldn't wait to see your face when I asked you that important question, because I was certain of the answer.

There was no doubt in us, there never had been.

Even at the beginning.

I always knew that you were the one I wanted.

The confusion I had felt back then never masked what you had awakened in me.

And I had been afraid, so afraid.

These feelings erupted so quickly.

They had changed me forever.

They had taken me by surprise.

You literally knocked the wind out of me, love.

I still felt overwhelmed by these feelings I had for you.

But you had shown me that it was okay to be scared.

That it was okay to be confused, because you'd been confused as well.

That it was okay not to know everything, because we were to share that worry together.

That it was okay to cry when feeling down, because we were there for each other to dry our tears.

That it was okay to feel like needing space, because, no matter what, we still loved each other.

Because no matter what, you would always be there for me and I would always be there for you.

I wanted that.

Always.

With you.

No one else.

I couldn't wait to tell you.

Everything.

How I wanted to wake up in your arms every morning.

How I wanted to fall asleep next to you every night.

How I wanted to make you laugh every day.

How I wanted to surf with you every weekend.

How I wanted to escape with you every summer.

How I wanted to keep you warm every winter.

How I wanted to celebrate our birthdays every year.

How I wanted to grow old with you.

How I wanted forever with you.

I was so in love with you, Jasper.

And I needed you.

I heard a car approaching and I snapped my head back to the road.

I couldn't see anything at first.

But I knew that it was you.

I felt it in my fingers.

I felt it in my chest.

I felt it in my soul.

And there you were, driving that small blue beetle car.

Your surfboard strapped to the roof.

Your arm waving outside the driver's window.

Your smile shining like the sun.

Your clear blue eyes sparkling like the water behind your back.

Your face mirroring the same feelings bubbling in my chest.

Love.

Joy.

Relief.

Peace.

Happiness.

That was what you mean to me, love.

I fingered the box in my pocket with a secret smile on my lips.

I saw you park the car and I walked to you.

You rushed to me, looking like an angel.

I ran to you, because I couldn't wait any longer.

You jumped.

I caught you.

We met in the middle.

I was finally complete.

I couldn't hold it back any longer.

The words spilled from my mouth without permission.

"Marry me, Jasper."

I showed you the ring.

You cried, but I knew it was from joy.

I waited for your answer, though I didn't really need it.

Your face said it all, love.

You could barely talk, so you simply nodded.

And I cried with you.

I cupped your face and wiped the tears away.

Your smiled brilliantly, love.

And I knew my smile mirrored yours.

I slid the ring on your finger, dropping a kiss on it.

It felt so good to see it there.

You chuckled, knowing how possessive I am of you.

You didn't really mind, because you were equally possessive of me.

So I kissed you to shut you up.

And you kissed me back tenfold.

No more waiting, love.

We were finally complete.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to LaMomo and Eifeltwr for proofreading.<em>**


	2. Prompt 3

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #3

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

><p>STUBBORN<p>

* * *

><p>"Edward... I need to study."<p>

You don't listen.

I keep pushing you away.

You keep coming back.

"Why are you studying right now?"

"I have a test tomorrow!"

You sigh.

I smile.

I know you only ask me to come help you with your laundry because you want to spend time with me.

We haven't seen each other too much lately, but that's what we get for going into medicine.

You come back and keep peppering my neck with kisses.

"I miss you."

You disarm me.

I give up.

I kiss you back.

I can always study in the morning.


	3. Prompt 17

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #17 - Lick

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>SWEET<p>

* * *

><p>I hate motherfucking popsicles.<p>

They should be illegal.

At least for pretty girls like you.

Just seeing you licking away that cold delight.

It does things to me, pretty girl.

I see you between your friends.

Licking away.

You love strawberry.

Your lips become redder because of that.

I want to bite them.

I want to kiss you.

I catch your eye.

You give me a shy smile.

I know better.

You aren't shy at all, are you pretty girl?

You go back to your stupid popsicle.

Your smirk says it all.

You are my naughty, pretty girl after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A shout out to Eifeltwr who pre-reads my drabbles. Love ya, bb!<em>**


	4. Prompt 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #22

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle/Esme

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>IN MY ARMS<strong>

* * *

><p>I remembered today when I first met you…<p>

I was at the park playing alone like always, when I saw you bouncing and clapping around between the wild flowers.

I asked you what you were doing.

You told me you were trying to catch a butterfly.

I quickly informed you that you were doing it all wrong.

You demanded that I show you how to do it right.

That day, with you in my arms, standing really still, you caught your first butterfly.

That day, with you in my arms, holding you tight, I caught the love of my life.


	5. Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #6 - Ambivalence

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Rosalie

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>FIRE &amp; ICE<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun rises and I need to make you see that what we shared last night was real and pure.<p>

I've only had you completely once, but that was enough for me to drive me to madness.

Especially when you just walk out the door without a backward glance, and I know that he is waiting for you at home.

I am left between the sheets, burning for your touch and cold from your absence.

You burn like fire at night, but feel like ice during the day.

I wish I could just forget you, but I can't.

I won't.


	6. Prompt 2

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #2

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>LOST &amp; FOUND<strong>

* * *

><p>I rush home, expecting to find the worst.<p>

I walk inside, looking for her.

I reach the chaos that used to be my kitchen.

Broken glasses, chairs turned over and curtains in tatters.

I see her in the corner rocking, shaking and crying.

I kneel in front of her, trying to hold back my own tears.

"Bella..."

I hold her close, attempting to take her pain away.

"He- he's dead…"

"I know…"

I've never lost a father, so I don't know how to make it better.

All I can do is hold her and hope my love is just enough.


	7. Prompt 8

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #8 - Daydream

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Carlisle

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>WANTING<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm on my knees, my lips wrapped tightly around the head of his cock.<p>

He moans and writhes in front of me.

I enjoy having this power over him, knowing I'm the one bringing him pleasure.

My name comes out of his lips in a mix between a growl and a moan.

He is so close, his blue eyes shine, his blond hair darkened from sweat.

Someone clears their throat and I blink awake.

"Mr. Masen… Glad to have you back with us."

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen."

You have no idea how sorry I am or how much I want you.

* * *

><p><em>All mistakes are mine and I don't own anything from the Twilight universe, except a fantastic poster of Daddy C. ;)<em>


	8. Prompt 15

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #15

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>PRIORITIES<p>

* * *

><p><em>I fucking hate him!<em>

He knew how much this audition meant to me and missed it!

Always putting his writing first, going everywhere with that ugly moleskin journal, which was now on top of my desk.

Curious, I grabbed it.

The first page had one line written on top: "I wish I could eat up your sadness."

The rest of the pages were filled with only two words: "I'm sorry."

His arms snaked around my waist, whispering the same words in the journal in my ear.

He kissed me on the lips and I melted.

_I love him so much…_


	9. Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #11

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle/Edward

Rating: M

Word count: 1185

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_**A/N:**_  
>This one started as drabble and then took a life of its own. It could be considered a one-shot or a simple drabble compilation. However you read it, keep in mind that the time flows quickly in this story. Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>COFFEE SHOP<p>

* * *

><p>"One caramel macchiato, please."<p>

I smiled to myself, knowing beforehand that was your usual order.

You had a sweet tooth, I could tell.

"Can I also get a ham and cheese bagel to go?"

Now that was new, you usually ordered a chocolate chips muffin.

"Here you go." I handed you your order and you gave me a sunshine worthy smile.

You left without looking back, leaving me once again, dying of curiosity.

_**~*CS*~**_

You sneezed, then said, "One hot caramel cappuccino, please."

You sounded awful, poor sweet boy.

That cold had been bothering you for days.

Your poor nose had been red and your eyes puffy for too long.

Your bronze hair looked even messier than usual.

I wanted to hug you.

"And can I get a choc-"

"A chocolate chips muffin to go?"

You nodded, smiled then sneezed again.

I couldn't help but to chuckle.

You looked so cute.

_**~*CS*~**_

"One caramel macchiato and a chocolate chips muffin to go, please."

You were in a hurry today, I could tell.

I was feeling down we wouldn't be able to talk like we had been doing lately, but an idea sparked in my head.

I took an extra napkin and wrote:

_To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world._

You read my note outside the shop.

I smiled when I saw you walk away with a sping in your step and a goofy smile on your face.

_**~*CS*~**_

"One caramel macchiato and-"

"A chocolate chips muffin to go?" I added absentmindedly, already making your drink.

"Actually, your phone number would be sweeter than the muffin."

I looked up, my mouth probably hanging open in shock.

"Please?"

I could only nod.

Now it was me with the sprint in my step as I left the shop.

_**~*CS*~**_

You had an awful weekend, sweet boy.

You just nodded at me and whispered a small _'please'._

I gave you your comfort food.

I had no idea your parents would take the news so badly.

Parents should love you no matter if you were straight or gay.

I wrote you another note in your napkin today.

_When they asked me what I loved most about life, I smiled and said you._

You gave me brilliant smile.

And I hated when I saw the tears in your eyes.

That night you came home with a coffee and a note for me.

You set them on our table.

When I looked down, I knew I would marry you someday.

_Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for._

_**~*CS*~**_

You snorted when you read my note today,

I admitted it was a little cheesy, but I couldn't help myself.

_For every word you say, another piece of my heart you take._

I knew I was going to pay for that.

Your brother would probably have a field day.

I shrugged when you looked at me from outside the shop with question in your eyes.

That night you asked why I wrote that.

"Because I love to make you smile."

You then proceeded to kiss me stupid.

And your brother never saw that note.

_**~*CS*~**_

"Coffee. Black. To go."

Oh… you were mad.

I knew you would be.

I just wanted for you to give your parents another chance.

They _did_ reach out to you, after all.

My note for you today was _me_ trying to reach out to you.

_Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future._

You stormed out of the shop.

I didn't see you reading my note.

That night I came home to bouquets of white calla lilies.

And I knew you had forgiven me.

_**~*CS*~**_

No orders today.

No coffee shop, actually.

Just you, me, a judge of peace and the two hundred and fifty plus guests Alice insisted on us inviting for our day.

I'd had remembered to not let my niece plan this day, but you were so excited.

And I could never say _no_ to you, my sweet boy.

In fact, I was eager to say _yes,_ many times if possible.

The judge asked us to read our vows, and we shared a secret smiled when we both took a napkin form our pockets.

Those napkins that held our vows would definitely be framed, because I loved how we agreed on the last line:

_I pledge to share my life with you, whether the days that come are happy or sad, or even when the coffee and muffins runs out. I'll be by your side until death do us part._

_**~*CS*~**_

The smell of the coffee I made woke you up.

You squinted at the harsh light, groaning and yawning at the same time.

You kissed me once, two times. "Good morning…"

"Mmm… it is good now."

We ate our breakfast on the veranda as we soaked up the sunshine.

I couldn't help but rake my eyes over you.

You looked absolutely beautiful wearing only your favorite pair of flannel pajama pants and a content smile.

You were glowing, sweet boy.

Married life definitely suited you.

You stretched, all your muscles tantalizing me.

My sweet boy, you really knew how to tease me.

I wanted to make love to you all over again.

I chuckled and you gave me a cheeky grin.

Suddenly, you were under the table and my pajama pants were down to my ankles.

Married life was definitely good.

_**~*CS*~**_

"One tall caramel macchiato, one small hot chocolate with extra whip cream, and two chocolate chips muffins."

"Mmm… I don't know babe, isn't that too much sugar for one person?"

I heard some giggling coming from under your coat and I raised an eyebrow.

You shrugged, "I'm a big boy," I snorted, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Really?"

You nodded, the grin on your face getting bigger when more giggles ran out louder from under your coat.

"Well, you _are_ a _big_ boy… I just don't think you should eat all that. I mean… maybe you should take some of that to Suzie. I'm sure she will love to have some once she is home _after school._"

More giggling.

You just scratched the back of your head, "Yeah… school, right."

I shook my head, you should have known better than trying to play hokey with her.

But I got it, I felt the same way.

She was our miracle, and I also wanted to spend every minute of every day with her.

But it was time for her to go to school, we already pushed it back a year.

I rounded the counter and took you in my arms, hearing more giggling from the lump at the back of your coat.

I kissed your sweet lips, "Just today and only because it's Friday. Okay?"

You nodded, smirking and blushing.

I couldn't help but kiss you again.

I pack your order and slip in a special napkin for you and Suzie:

_The best teachers teach from the heart, not from the book._

_Hope you learn something today from your Daddy's big heart._

_Love and kisses._

_Daddy C._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to Eifeltwr for checking this for me. Xoxox ~Mina<strong>_


	10. Prompt 4

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #4

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jasper

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>CARE<strong>

* * *

><p>His phone call came out of the blue.<p>

Bella drives to his place without giving it a second thought.

In the bedroom, the bed's messy and the curtain on the window hangs crookedly from its pole.

Bella hears whimpers from the bathroom and that's where she finds him.

"Oh Jazz…"

"Ta-take i-it out-t o-of herrre!"

She flushes the baggie, and then kneels in front of him. "Sshhh… It's gonna be okay..."

He launches at her and hugs her tightly, sobbing and cursing for being so weak.

"No, you are not weak. You are so strong… you called me after all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. xoxox ~Mina<em>**


	11. Prompt 5

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #5

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie/Emmett

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>WARM<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you like that one?"<p>

"It's perfect. Will it fit?"

You look up and down, fingering one of the branches.

It's getting colder and the snow's falling heavier.

You look at me and nod. "I think it will be fine."

You embrace me; your arms are warm and safe.

I fell you rub my tummy, making me giggle.

You hold me tighter. "You make me so happy, Rosie. Thank you for this wonderful gift."

My smile is so big and wide.

I feel so loved.

"This will be a very Happy Christmas, the last one jus the two of us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Holidays, everyone. xoxox ~Mina<strong>_


	12. Prompt 7

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #7 - Clandestine

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>SURPRISES<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

It's midnight, and I'm excited.

I love it when you surprise me.

You take me to the neighbor's garden, the one with the maze.

It's dark, but the moon is shining. I can see the roses and trees.

You open a small iron door and motion for me to go ahead of you.

I gasp, tearing up a bit.

Candles and flowers everywhere.

You hug me from behind, resting your head on my shoulder.

"Happy birthday, love."

I laugh and kiss you sweetly.

You kiss me back tenfold.

"It's beautiful… Thank you, Edward."

"For you, anything."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Birthday, love! xoxox ~Mina<em>**


	13. Prompt 9

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #9 - Friction

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Carlisle

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>PHYSICS<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I hate Physics!" I huff in frustration.<p>

You chuckle from across the table. "Bella, we've been through this like a million times…"

"I know! But what is wrong with the damn block, why can't it just sliiiiiide and give me the damn acceleration!"

You stand up and then sit very close to me, throwing your arm across my shoulders.

"Carlisle... you're not helping…"

"You forgot a force, baby."

You kiss me behind my ear, nibbling my earlobe. "I thought you would never forget it, since you're very fond of…" your hand goes between my legs, making me whimper, "…friction."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interesting fact: I do hate physics. I met my first boyfriend because I was failing it. After the initial awkwardness of every relationship, I was never able to study with him again. Luckily, I aced all the physics, so no biggie! LOL<strong>_


	14. Prompt 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #14

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett/Rosalie

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>INVESTIGATION<p>

* * *

><p>"Detective, we found something!"<p>

I made my way to the next room, careful not to touch anything.

The door was wide open.

Entering, the wall to the left caught my attention.

It was covered in photos.

Recent photos.

I looked closer, noticing the same girl in every picture.

"Any idea who the girl is?"

My partner Rosalie shook her head.

"Better take a step back, Emmett."

I did as she told me and that was when I saw it.

All the photos spelled one word: MINE.

"We better find out who the girls is. This guy's clearly not playing around."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.<em>**


	15. Prompt 10

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #10 - Insipid

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Alice

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>SOUP<p>

* * *

><p>I was never a good cook and, unfortunately, those insipid soups from a can were as far as I could do without burning down the kitchen. I thought maybe the lack of taste would be better for her to eat, since she'd been so sick lately.<p>

"Alice, sweetie, tell me what's wrong, please? Is it the soup? I should have bought you something else, I knew it!"

She grabbed my hands, "Jasper?"

I sighed, "Yes, darlin'?"

I waited for her to talk to me, not knowing her next words would change my life for the better.

She smiled, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I own nothing. Thanks for reading. xoxox ~Mina<em>**


	16. Prompt 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #12

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>HAPPY<p>

* * *

><p>I wait, sitting in our tree with a bag of skittles.<p>

You come smiling and seat on the branch, right next to me.

We share the skittles.

I eat all the green and yellow ones.

I try to work up the courage to ask you.

I've been dying to ask you for days.

We sit in silence and I know that's my cue.

I take a deep breath and then…

"Edward, would you be my boyfriend?"

The air leaves my lung in a puff.

I look at your smiling and blushing face.

"Yes."

I'm the happiest boy in Forks today.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Getting ready for midnight? Have someone to kiss yet? I know I have... ;) <em>**


	17. Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #25

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Carlisle

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>SPECIAL DAY<p>

* * *

><p>The room was full of people we know and love.<p>

I saw you talking to my parents, making me smile.

I cannot believe you were finally mine.

We were years in the making, baby.

I was a goner that day in gym class when you punched Mike for making fun of my hair.

Alice touched your shoulder and whispered in your ear.

You nodded, your eyes searching for me.

You spotted me and your blue eyes shined with happiness.

You walked to me and once you were close enough, I embraced you.

"Time for the grooms to cut the cake!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Computer viruses suck! Just sayin' :(<em>**


	18. Prompt 21

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #21

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>HOPE<p>

* * *

><p>New day.<p>

The same blue dress.

My hair's down in waves.

I don't forget your ring.

I wear it proudly in my finger.

And I wait, alone.

People think I'm crazy, that I need to move on.

They say that you're not coming back.

I know better, though.

They don't understand us.

I know you're out there.

I can feel you.

In every fiber of my being.

In every inch of my skin.

In every beat of my heart,

So I wait.

By the docks.

Every day.

For you.

My love.

My life.

My all.

_Come back to me, Edward…_

* * *

><p><strong>Song inspiration: En el Muelle de San Blas by Mana<strong>

**YouTube link: [.com/watch?v=teprNzF6J1I&ob=av2e]**


	19. Prompt 24

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #24

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>HUNT<p>

* * *

><p>There is mud everywhere.<p>

My shirt's completely ruined, so I burry it along with my kill.

I take off my shoes and rolled up the legs of my pants.

I walk back to the cottage.

Something to my left catches my eye.

There, in the middle of the lake, a white swan swims gracefully.

I'm so close to it that, if I extend my arm, I could probably pet its head.

I don't, I'm afraid I'll hurt it.

I don't trust myself, yet.

Later that night I think of the sawn again.

It's strange how it wasn't scared of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Food it's almost ready and my house smells wonderful.<strong>

**11 hours till the New Year!**

**~Mina**


	20. Prompt 19

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #19 - Tingle

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>LUST<p>

* * *

><p>Your skin flushes with desire.<p>

It feels like heaven.

Your lips are soft against mine.

They taste so sweet.

Your hands link with mine.

They keep us grounded.

Your back against my chest.

I can feel your heart beating.

Your whimpers against my neck.

They make me go faster.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Every time."

"Everywhere."

"Edward…"

"Bella..."

"I… I… Please…"

"Cum for me, my Bella."

You fall apart.

I follow you.

I just can't get enough.

Our connection's always been strong.

I was yours with one look.

You were mine with one touch.

We complete each other.

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, yeah… I blame the chocolate I've been eating for this. ;)<strong>


	21. Prompt 16

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #16 - Lavish

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>GOOD ENOUGH<p>

* * *

><p>I pitied Rosalie.<p>

Flowers, candy, diamonds and furs.

She had everything a girl could dream.

Except for the one thing that mattered the most.

I found that a long time ago.

Rosalie said I was a fool.

That he was below me.

I told her she could take her pretentious ass to hell.

I didn't care for flowers.

His smile was pretty enough.

I didn't care for candy.

His lips were sweet enough.

I didn't care about diamonds.

His love was lasting enough.

I didn't care about furs.

His body was warm enough.

He was always good enough for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four more to go…<strong>_


	22. Prompt 18

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #18 - Pitch

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme/Carlisle

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>SONG<p>

* * *

><p>The lights are too bright on the stage.<p>

I listen to the melody, vocalizing each word perfectly.

I give all that I have, baring my soul to you.

The audience loves it.

I only want to know what you think.

Are you out there? Can you feel it?

You are my song.

My only song.

I sing for you.

Backstage, I look for you.

You're there, with a bouquet of freesias.

And a proud smile on your face.

And I know you know.

You are my perfect melody.

My perfect pitch.

My perfect song.

You're perfect for me.

My Carlisle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompts 13, 20, 23 to go… any requests?<strong>_


	23. Prompt 20

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #20 - Vanish

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>MISSING<p>

* * *

><p>One minute you're there, and then you're gone.<p>

I look for you everywhere, checking every floor, calling for you over and over again.

My heart's breaking and I can't stand the thought of losing you.

I go back to where I last saw you, thinking that maybe you came back.

An employee finds me and points me to where you are, inside a tent, completely sound asleep.

I knew it was a bad idea to bring you this morning.

Damn Alice for forcing us to shop on Black Friday.

We go home after that, never taking my eyes off you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehe… I did that to my Daddy when I was 4 years old. =P<strong>_


	24. Prompt 23

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #23

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme/Carlisle

Rating: T

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>SURPRISE<p>

* * *

><p>"Any idea what's this all about?"<p>

"How would I know?"

"I don't know, they're your kids, after all."

"Now they're _my_ kids?

"Well, this thing for surprises certainly didn't come from me!"

"This is much as a surprise to me as it's for you."

"Well, I guess the fact that Alice asks us to cover each other's eyes gave that away."

"Then why did you ask me if I knew what this is all about?"

"_Your_ kids, remember?"

"_Can you please both of you just shut up and look!"_

They both turned to look at their daughter.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY ANIVERSARY!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This conversation actually happened, but in my case it was between my grandparents.<em>**

**_My brother and I planned the whole thing._**

**_I was dying to write this down._**

_**Big cheers to my mom for helping me remember me this. LOL**_


	25. Prompt 13

.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #13

Pen Name: Mina Rivera

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Edward

Rating: M

Word count: 100

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>BEGINNINGS<p>

* * *

><p>All of our friends are here.<p>

We pose for the camera, the message written in the sand right in front of us.

Strange, it doesn't feel like a goodbye.

"_One more picture!"_

I feel you behind me, and right before the camera flashes, you kiss my cheek.

I chase you down the shore; I want more than just one kiss.

I catch you almost too easily.

We roll down the sand, laughing and carefree.

"God, Jazz, I can't wait till September."

I can't wait either.

This is definitely not a goodbye.

It's a new beginning for the both of us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This drabble is dedicated to livedays. Thanks for reviewing, darlin'!<strong>_

_**This has been an amazing experience. I think I'll do it again.**_

_**Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Xoxoxox**_

_**~Mina**_


End file.
